


Amour Eternel (or Armor Ethanol, according to Teddy Lupin)

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Harry visits his godson Teddy Lupin every weekend. He's been dating Draco for a year and a half now, and the two have never met. This needs to change.Pure fluff. Seriously.





	Amour Eternel (or Armor Ethanol, according to Teddy Lupin)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/)

“Wait, wait.” Draco says. He’s shifting nervously, breathing deep to try to calm himself down.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Harry reminds him patiently for what feels like the millionth time.

“I do want to, Potter.” Draco says. Harry inwardly grimaces, knowing that the last name means he’s feeling particularly stressed out. “I just… what if he doesn’t like me?”

Harry’s gaze softens, and he cups Draco’s face gently.

“Draco,” he says, firmly, rubbing his bearded cheek against Draco’s to soothe him. “He’s going to love you. I know he will.”

Draco nods hastily, and when Harry drops his hands, takes one of them in his, steeling himself.

“Okay.” He says. “Okay. Yeah. I’m ready.”

He looks like he just might faint, but Harry decides not to comment on it as he rings the doorbell.

There’re a few crashing sounds from inside, and soon Andromeda Tonks appears in the doorway.

“Oh, boys, finally!” she says joyfully. They’re early, but Harry can see she needs a break, so he merely smiles and kisses her cheek.

“Hi, Andromeda.” He says.

“How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Andy?” Andromeda scolds lightly. “Edward! Harry and Draco are here!”

There’s a loud crashing sound that makes Andromeda grimace and Harry chuckle, and Teddy appears in the doorway, wearing a bright yellow raincoat and an equally bright yellow hat.

“Harry!” He screams, elated, and Harry catches him when he throws himself at him, spinning him around and taking him in his arms.

“How are you, Teddy?” he asks the toddler in his arms. “How was school this week?”

Harry visits him every weekend, except on the ones he’s away on an Auror assignment.

“Good!” Teddy says happily. He catches sight of Draco fidgeting nervously, and pulls on Harry’s ear to get him to come closer. When he does, he asks, not very quietly, “Is that your armor ethanol?”

“My what?” Harry asks, confused.

“Your armor ethanol.” Teddy repeats. “Mama was telling me about it this morning before she left. She says daddy is hers, and that she thinks Draco is yours.”

“Amour Eternel, Teddy.” Andromeda says. She waves it away. “Dora mentioned it this morning before work.”

“She told me it means you’ll love that person forever and ever.” Teddy says. “Is Draco that for you?”

Draco’s cheeks flush. Harry chuckles, shaking his head a bit.

“I think he is, Teddy.” He says fondly, looking at Draco’s reaction. The color in his face deepens, but his eyes shine happily, the corners of his lips lifting. “I think he is.”

Teddy seems to consider this. He stretches his arms out towards Draco.

“Up,” he says, bossily.

“Edward Lupin, those are ghastly manners!” Andromeda says, horrified.

Draco stretches his arms out a bit uncertainly, and rests Teddy on his forearm, wrapping the other arm around him so he won’t fall. He pulls him closer to his chest.

“Comfortable.” Teddy decides from where he’s found his spot nestled against Draco’s chest. “Will you carry me to the park, Dragon?”

“Sure,” Draco seems a bit confused.

“We’ll bring him back when he gets tired, Andromeda,” Harry says, kissing her cheek goodbye.

“Thank you, boys.” Andromeda smiles widely. “I really appreciate it,”

They wave goodbye as they walk away, towards Teddy’s favorite park, three blocks away.

“Are you getting tired?” Harry asks nervously after the first block. “Teddy can walk. He just likes you.”

“It’s fine,” Draco’s smile is gentle when Teddy looks up at him with huge pleading eyes. “I can hold up more than one block, Harry.”

“Yes, uncle Harry,” Teddy joins in. “Dragon’s strong. He can do it.”

Harry laughs and rolls his eyes, running a hand through Teddy’s hair. “Imp.”

Teddy sticks his tongue out at him, scrunching up his nose. Harry laughs again. When they get to the park, Teddy insists Draco play with him, and, almost four hours later, they drop him off again at Andromeda’s.

They decide to walk around a bit, and Harry takes Draco’s hand in his.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Draco says softly, smiling. “I – might’ve been more scared than I should’ve been.”

“Might’ve been?” Harry snorts, because Draco’d been worrying about this for _weeks_ , since Harry’d even proposed the idea that Draco meet Teddy.

“Prick,” Draco glares lightly at him, but he’s smiling. “I – I’m glad we did this. I really liked it.”

“I’m glad,” Harry says sincerely. “Do you – do you think it might be something you want?”

“Kids?” Draco asks cautiously. Harry nods, nervous to hear the answer. “I think so. With the right person.”

“Am I that person?” Harry asks.

He’s been nervous about asking this for a long time, because he’s always known he wanted a family, and in the year and a half they’ve been dating, it’s never come up.

Draco’s smile makes Harry fuzzy all over.

“I think you are, Harry Potter.” He murmurs. “I think you are.”

Harry’s smile makes Draco’s heart flutters, and he lets himself be pulled in for a slow, deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of fluff to apologize for the heavy angst on [How Seamus Finnigan Began a Relationship and Blaise Zabini Ended it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172348)
> 
> Sorry :)


End file.
